


Fever Dreams

by knittyknicker



Series: KinkBingo 2012 [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, kinkbingo: bites/bruises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-23
Updated: 2012-07-23
Packaged: 2017-11-10 13:42:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/466949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knittyknicker/pseuds/knittyknicker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Writen for the Bites/Bruises square</p>
    </blockquote>





	Fever Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Writen for the Bites/Bruises square

When his father opens the morning session, his fingers wrap over the outer edge of his collar bone. 

_Lips sucking, tracing outward from his throat to work at the ridge of his collar bone. The rush of blood is painful and he feels his back pull into an arch as his lover feeds at the spot, not content to release him until the mark is big and dark purple, guaranteed to last for several days. Pulling free with a smack of sound, Arthur feels fingers press against the mark as a voice whispers,_

_“My Arthur.”_

As the agenda moves to dispersal of grain from the central granary, Arthur shifts. He stifled a moan as the movement puts pressure on the bite marks that mar the swell of his ass, pressed as they are against the waistband of his pants.

_Fingers stroke and prod, working oil into his body as his lover traces the dips and bumps of his spine with a wet tongue. Arthus sags forward, chest pressed to linen and his ass high in the air, displayed lewdly. Arthur loves these moments, loves letting go of the mask he maintains around his father, his knights, his subjects. Inside these walls, he is Arthur, nothing more, and as he feels the first hint of teeth graze the swells of delicate flesh, he has never been happier to just let it go. The bite that follows is shocking, but not unexpected, and the pain doesn’t strike until the teeth release the flesh and blood rushes back into the damaged tissue. The marking is repeated, leaving similar marks both higher and lower and he knows that he’ll carry these marks with pride even if no one will ever see them._

_”My love.”_

Uther calls for the windows to be thrown open as the room is stifling in the summer heat and Arthur runs fingers through his hair, trying to cool himself. When his fingers pass over the bite at the nape of his neck, he lets his fingers linger, rubbing at the mark.

_As his lover pushes into his body, their groans resonate together sounding like they were torn from the same throat. They rock against each other, neither in any hurry to get to the end, but both encouraging the other to chase their pleasure. Arthur loves the feeling of being covered, held down by the weight of another body, even when the other shouldn’t be able to make him feel so protected. As their bodies work, he feels the desperation build in his partner and rocks back, forcing each thrust deeper. When his lover can take no more, Arthur feels arms wrap under his shoulders and pull him up to his knees while a mouth connects with the nape of his neck, clamping down on the flesh as he feels the warmth of his partners release fill him. When his partner finishes,he pulls his face back and Arthur can feel his breath tickle over his neck._

_“My life.”_

The burning in his face will be blamed on the temperature and Arthur calls for wine, needing something to take his mind of the memories that swamp him as his body sings beneath its collection of souvenirs from his night’s endeavours. Nodding to Merlin, he gestures to the empty goblet in front of him, watching as his manservant moves across the room with the odd clumsy grace he has grown used to. 

_Arthur slumps forward, feeing his partner pull away before a hand nudges him to his back. When he is settled, his lover kneels between his knees and drags fingertips up and down the sensitive skin of his thighs. Arthur watches as he bends forward, placing kisses in a line up each thigh before pausing to press his thumbs in, watching the flesh dimple for a moment as a speculative look slides across his face. With no more warning than that, Arthur sees his lover bend, sucking at the flesh he’d marked with his thumb, raising a dark red mark on each side. Only after Arthur is marked to his satisfaction did he feel the sensation of a warm mouth surround him and he let go of thought, sliding his eyes closed at the onslaught of sensation that sucked him down and away. As he drifts in the aftermath, he hears his partner speak._

_“My destiny.”_

When Arthur refocuses on what his father is saying, he hears him dismiss the court, citing the lack of any truly pressing issue and a desire for some sort of a breeze instead of he stifling environs of the council chamber. The councilmembers laugh but disperse readily enough, leaving only Arthur and Merlin in the still hot room. Arthur makes eye contact with Merlin and watches one eyebrow slide up before Merlin speaks. 

“Your room?”


End file.
